


DualSign Drabbles

by CronutsAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, well the action itself isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	1. Boi You Thirsty

You were a goner.

You just knew it.

Your group split up so the bounty hunters couldn't catch all of you in one go.

Psi managed to trip up half of them, then hightail it out of there, scooping up your mother so she didn't harm herself in her long dress while firing things at the enemy. Desc managed to slip her way through the crowds like a disinterested cat. You, on the other hand, lunged over carts and stands, the hunters hot on your trail.

You went as fast as you could, your cloak whipping behind you as you tried to count the alleys as they passed. One of them had an exit, you just needed to remember which o-

That one!

You made a sharp turn, almost crashing into a pile of what you could only guess was lusus shit before throwing yourself down the long alley, noticing a second too late that you fucked up. Oh god, did you fuck up. You fucked up sooooo bad.

Dead. Fucking. End.

They caught you and you resists to let them keep their hands on you, smacking their hands away and trying to reason with them, not wanting to pull out your sickle just yet. You were about peace, not pieces.

They restrained you and the limeblood socked you in the face, hissing how difficult you were to catch. You struggled, a little dazed by the blow, then brought your foot up to kick the one holding you in the sheath, making them make a noise of pain before you broke free and grabbed your sickle, slashing it all over at them.

You nicked the seagreenblood and the evergreenblood had a slash across her arm. She shouldn't have expected you to not slash at her if she tried to pin you again.

The limeblood pulled out a scythe and swung it at you, trying to nick the sickle out of your hands while you tried to break it's staff. Fucking asshole wasn't going to take you. Who the fuck did they-

HOLY MOTHERFUCK, THAT WAS A KNIFE.

Your cloak was pinned to the wall with a throwing knife while the limeblood hooked your sickle and tossed it to the side, using the non-sharp side of the blade to press against your throat.

Before they could move, you wrenched the knife out of the wall and whipped it at the bounty hunters, earning a screech as they all ducked, the blade missing entirely.

"Why you little-!"

"I do believve that is quite enough."

Boots clicked the entire way down the alley, a little chuckle as a rather large gun was pulled out and casually pointed at the hunters.

"This is mine, back off."

"If you would kindly see, your royal fuckhead, this is our prize. We deserve the prize money," the limeblood spit, the blade of the scythe pressing uncomfortably against your throat.

"Fuckhead? And here I thought you wwould havve more intelligent things to say! Oh, howw silly of me. Now, scum, get out of my sight before I report you to the Empress myself for disobeying The Orphaner, her right-hand man."

You bit your lip, trying to think of a way to get out without being noticed, but you knew Dualscar was watching you and you had no chance of escape. Fuck. Brilliant.

"Do you maggots wwant to make a deal wwith me? Come on, think about it, a deal wwith The Orphaner himself. Givve me the street rat and I givve you your livves and gold for cornering him for me."

They seemed to think for a minute, shooting some glances at you and at the fully loaded gun pointed at them, the murderer of thousands of lusii. After a long time, they gave in and received large bags of gold from him before booking it out of the alleyway.

Dualscar's eyes were on you, looking you down until he was sure the bandits left. He slowly softened up as you walked up to you and cupped your face.

"Fucking filth socked you pretty hard, didn't he? I hope he likes the fool's gold he wwas too happy to take."

"Cronus, you asshole, I didn't need your help!"

"Too bad, you got it anywways, Poppet."

You glared at him and he just smiled, pulling out the cleanest handkerchief he had, cleaning up your bright red blood. No matter how angry of a face you made at him, you knew it was hopeless. He was so obscenely gentle with you, it was hard to see him as a big, burly alcoholic with murder on the mind.

"You smell like rum, Cronus."

"And you smell like you need a break, Kankri."

He cupped your chin and stooped down to kiss you as sweetly as possible. What a fucking jerk, he makes it all seem too goddamned easy. When he broke away, he purred at you softly.

"Please come and spend some time on my ship? You wwill completely safe from evverything. I wwill talk to the tavvern and havve them keep an eye on the others. Givve them food and a place to sleep and keep them safe. Please?"

"Cronus, I can't. We have already discussed this. I won't take a break until everyone is equal."

He just nodded a little bit, looking like a kicked barkbeast. You almost felt bad. This big, lumbering asshole was one of the most important people in your group and was just shamelessly flushed for you. He leaned in again, wanting to see if you would give him another kiss before you ran off again.

God, you were a softy for him. You stood on your tiptoes and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as you could. His arms enveloped you and kept you close to himself. After a minute or two, you both broke away and he kissed your forehead.

"Do you need a boost ovver the wwall?"

"Yes, please."

You used the stirrup he made with his hands and he helped you over the wall into the next alleyway so you could run off with your group when they were found.


	2. Oh How the Turned Tables

Your breathing is painful. It aches to move or to inhale too hard. You're surrounded on all sides by trolls, each and every one of them covered in filth, whether it be mud, soot, or the blood of other lowbloods such as themselves. Some of them have flecks of your precious violet on them.

You had been sent to take the most wanted troll to the Empress herself. You had told her this isn't what you were meant to do and the job of a bounty hunter was far below you, but she insisted. She just had to have him and she promised you a higher rank if you just did her this one little favor, the rank of being in a quadrant with her.

You had listened to her and you went searching through lowblood towns, seeking out the one the people call the Signless.

However, you had been ambushed by one of the lowest bloodcaste towns you came to, the people accusing you of being a murderer, killing lusii and grubs alike. They tore your weapons from you, ripped at your fins, threw you down to kick and defile your gills with mud and filthy claws.

That's where you are now, gasping like a fish thrown on the deck, trolls standing around you as they snarl names at you, some of them with weapons out, ready to strike if you so much as move. Your body ached and you were just barely curled up on yourself. You don't know why you didn't bring some of your men with you, this whole town would be for ghosts if you did.

You coughed, violet sputtering out of your mouth from your kicked gills. A lowblood laughs and goes to kick you again before one of the most soothing voices you have ever heard in your entire life shouts out a 'stop'.

Within a few minutes of talking that your mangled fins strain to hear, the group disperses, or, at least they move out of your line of sight. Gentle hands lift your head onto a soft lap, while some other hands lift up your shirt to assess your gills. Your eyes are closed, fearing more pain. Your body was tensed, waiting for it, but instead the voice told you that it was ok now. You won't be harmed any more.

You don't believe a word of it and, just as you open your good eye to say that, you are struck by the loveliest pair of eyes. Sure they were a red that screamed rebellion, but they held you captive and you found yourself, without even meaning to, falling horns over heels for them.


End file.
